What Might've Happened
by Pineapple Angel 14
Summary: A series of independent one-shots from all over the Cinematic Universe. A collection of "what-if" moments where something could've gone wrong but didn't.. In my head, however, it did.. *Mischievous Loki Laughter* My first 'Avengerverse' fic! Please read and review! Suck at Summaries. Rated for possible violence in later chapters, just to be safe. Contains whump! No Slash.


**AN: This story will eventually feature several one/two-shots from the "Avengerverse". The idea here is to have a moment that went ok or good in the movies, that could have gone a WHOLE LOT worse. (usually). (I may throw a romantic what if in there just for kicks.. #PEPPERONY!) ;) Regardless, fair warning now, later chapters of this could have spoilers through Ultron AND the 3 MCU shows. (SHIELD, Agent Carter, Daredevil).**

 **This first two-shot is set during The Avengers. So Spoilers for that movie! This is set after Tony flies the nuke through the portal and falls back down to Earth. As you SHOULD know if you're still reading this, Tony's kind of dead when the Avengers reach him, he's not breathing and the reactor in his chest seems dead. THEN, Hulk screams and Tony jolts awake. In the movie, this is where he suggests Shawarma and everything is fine.. In my version.. things are slightly different.. *evil laughter* (TONY WHUMP!)**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D This is my first Avengerverse story so I'd love to hear from you guys!**

"WHAT just happened!?" Tony Stark gasped, as he jolted awake at the Hulk's scream. "Please tell me nobody kissed me!" Eyes wide he glanced around between his fellow avengers, who were all still gaping at him in shock.

"We won.." Steve finally sighed, exhausted and overwhelmed.

"Alright, Yay…" Tony said, tiredly. "Good job guys...You know, let's just not come in tomorrow.. let's take a day.."

While Thor smiled and Hulk looked on contently, proud that he had been the one to revive the fallen Iron soldier, Steve eyed his teammate worriedly. "Stark…?"

"Have you ever tried Shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here.. I don't know what it is but I want to try it…" Tony continued, ignoring the Captain.

"Stark..!?" Steve repeated with more intensity.

"We're not finished yet." Thor said solemnly, following the billionaire's example of not listening.

After a tense pause Tony nodded. "And then shawarma afterwards?"

"TONY!" Steve yelled, finally exasperated.

"What!?" Stark glared at him, annoyed. "Don't like shawarma? Fine you pick the food Captain leather pants... "

"No, it's not that.. I'm sorry. It's just- shouldn't that be lit up?" Rogers pointed a shaky worried finger at Tony's chest.

"Huh?" Iron Man sat up, slightly, confused, then gasped when he saw what was troubling the Captain. "Oh no.. Oh no.. Not good..not good". Nervously tapping at the area around his personal arc reactor, he swore. "Nope.. this is not good. JARVIS?" Anxiously he waited for his automated assistant to answer, but to no avail. "Ugh, of course you won't answer the suit's totalled.. umm..what do I do… what do I do.. whatdoIdowhatdoIdoWhatDoIDoWHATDOIDO!?"

Steve grabbed Tony by the shoulders as he started hyperventilating. "TONY! Come on man, calm down. Don't check out on me here, you've got to tell us what's going on and how to help you! Just calm down!"

"Calm? Yeah.." Tony mumbled, taking deep breaths, trying to slow his heart. "Calm is good.. Calm is good.. no freaking out.. ok.. um so basically in terms even you dimwits can understand: I have shrapnel in my chest and it wants to go into my heart: not good. The only thing keeping it out of there is the glowy thing. The free fall through that other universe and mysterious portal knocked out the power source. The spatial discrepancies, coupled with the proximity to the nuclear fallout probably shorted out the Vibranium Alloy in the Arc Reactor, so I'll just have to switch out the core for a new one." He looked up expectantly at the Captain who looked very confused.

"Uhh you lost me a bit at the end there, Stark." Rogers muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot I was talking to you two IDIOTS" Tony said sarcastically. After hearing a wounded sounding grunt from the Hulk, he shouted. "Not you Banner, the OTHER two dropouts." With an annoyed, cocky smirk, he rephrased his speech. "SO, da glowy thingy fell through da sky with Iron Man and it stopped glowing! So now, Iron Man has to go home to his biiiig, shiny, Asgardian-infested tower and get a new shiny glowy thingy before his heart goes and dies. Then Iron Man won't be able to help Captain Spangly tights save the world anymore!"

Steve glared at him, not amused by his childish impression. "I'm not a complete idiot you know. But instead of stooping to your childish lows, I'm going to do the right thing and get you some help, is that alright with you? Fine." Steve turned to speak with the other Avengers but glanced back, accusingly. "And don't think I'll forget about this! I'll deal with you later."

"What's going on over there? Is everything alright?" Hawkeye's voice crackled in, abruptly, over the coms.

Stepping away from the prone Stark, Rogers switched back into "captain" mode. "Iron Man is down. We need to regroup at Stark towers. Clint, get there, we'll need help containing Loki while dealing with Stark."

"Alright Cap, see you there. Hawkeye out." And with that, the archer's line went silent.

Thinking swiftly, the Captain continued with his orders. "Widow? I need you to find and contain Loki, until we get there. Do you copy?"

A soft laugh echoes over the com. "Yeah.. I don't think there's going to be a problem with that Captain.. He seems to be contained pretty well right now.." Natasha looked down at the 'puny god' from where she was standing in the penthouse of Tony Stark's shiny skyscraper. Loki was still uncomfortably nestled in the damaged floor where the Hulk had smashed him, still gasping and whimpering in pain.

"Noted. Alright Hulk, I want you to take him back to Stark Tower. And don't let him get more beat up than he already is. We can't afford to lose another man today." Steve grimaced, thinking of his 'biggest fan', killed only a short time earlier, by Loki's sceptor.

The green giant grunted and gave a nod before scooping up Tony into a restrictive bear hug, ignoring the billionaire's rude complaints. With a quick glance to the Captain, Hulk barreled off down the street.

After they were gone, Captain America turned to his remaining teammate. "So, Thor.. Think you can take me up there?" He gestured at Mjolnir.

Thor grinned like a child on Christmas. "With pleasure America's Captain! I advise you do not let go!" The god of thunder lunged at Steve, already spinning his hammer, building up momentum. Quickly scooping up the startled soldier, Thor flung his hammer and they skyrocketed into the air. Bouncing quickly from skyscraper to skyscraper Rogers barely had time to catch his breath in between leaps. Steve was immeasurably glad when they finally landed on what was left of the terrace of Stark Tower's penthouse.

Wheezing, Captain America squirmed away from the Asgardian. "We are NOT doing that again!"

Thor looked at him, confused and disappointed. "Why? I thought the experience was quite fun!"

Cap opened his mouth to say something, then stopped when he heard the crashing sounds of the Hulk's presence nearing. "Later."

A mere second later, the green giant flung himself over the railing onto the terrace where they were standing, still cradling the snarky billionaire in his arms. With a glance to the captain, Hulk gently lowered Tony so that they could speak.

Steve hovered over the man, and gasped. In the minute since he had last seen Stark, the health of the self titled, genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist had greatly declined. He was dripping with sweat over increasingly paling skin, and his breaths were shaky and weak. With a sigh, Steve collected himself, "Tell us what to do."

"Workshop… I've got an extra…" The other men began to move, but Tony halted them. "Hold up.. not you green machine.. sorry...Don't think it'll really work to put you in an elevator...You stay...watch Loki...If he so much as blinks.. you step on him for me ok?"

The Hulk grinned widely. "HULK SMASH PUNY GOD!"

"Alright Hulk, give him here.." Cap directed the beast to pass Tony to Thor and himself. Gently, Hulk righted Tony and eased between Steve and Thor. Tony limply threw one arm over each man and they carried/dragged him inside, through the giant Hulk-sized hole in the window. Inside the room, Black Widow and Hawkeye stood guard over the breathless Loki, still squirming in the crater that Hulk had smashed in the floor. They silently nodded to the incoming men, as they hurried through the room, towards the elevator to Tony's workshop. Once they were inside the elevator, the doors having slid shut, Loki let out a weak chuckle.

"Well I see not ALL of your Avengers got out unscathed…"

Before he even had a chance to finish his sentence, Hulk roared a mighty growl and ran over to the 'puny god'. With one hand, Hulk picked up Loki and slammed him down again, not unlike a toddler would to a toy he was frustrated with. Natasha chuckled at Loki's squeaking moans. She walked up next to the Hulk and placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

Looking down at the villainous god of mischief, she stated simply. "There's more where that came from."

By the time the elevator doors opened at his lab, Tony's chest was erupting in pain. With the lack of the reactor's magnet, the shrapnel was free and digging into his heart. As soon as they moved into the large open room, Stark wiggled free of the 2 other heroes and staggered away.

"JARVIS! Disengage the suit!" Immediately, the corrupt and battered suit on his body sprung to life and folded itself off of its creator. With the sudden lack of exoskeleton to hold him up, Tony collapsed like his bones were made of Jell-o. The only thing that kept him from hitting the floor was Thor's lightning fast reflexes. He gently caught Stark and helped him stand.

"Man of Iron, what can I do to help you!?" Thor pleaded, unhappy to see his friend so weak.

Seemingly ignoring his friend, Tony shouted at the air. "J! Gimme a new reactor right now!"

"Access code?" The English voice requested, politely.

Tony swore under his breath. "JARVIS!?" He whined. "Ughhhh..I don't have time for this buddy!. Access code override! Heartbreaker protocol!"

"Yes sir." JARVIS answered. As he spoke, the seemingly ordinary wall across the room roared with life. The wall panels split open and a small safe rolled out from the empty space. A whirring noise was emitted and a wall of the safe opened, revealing a glass case.

"Cap.." Tony motioned towards the safe, his strength waning. "Thor….couch..help.."

Instantly understanding, both men jumped into action. Steve sprinted across the room and took the glass case from the safe. While he retrieved the extra reactor, Thor helped Tony to his nearby couch. A second later, Steve reached the couch, quickly kneeling to Tony's level, holding the glass case out to him. Tony swatted at it, weakly.

"Cap.. you do the honors…" He tapped at the glass.

With a nod, Rogers turned and smashed the glass on to the floor. From the shards, he gingerly picked up the new reactor, taking care to remove any remaining scraps of glass. When he turned back, he saw Thor helping Stark to remove his shirt. Once the sweat and blood covered shirt was discarded, Tony took a deep breath. In one swift motion he unlatched the dead reactor and slid it out of his chest. Unfortunately, as he was taking it out, he knocked a loose wire into the metal tubing in his chest, an action similar to what Pepper had done all those years before. When it slipped, Tony let out a sharp yelp.

Before the other men could ask what had happened, JARVIS answered their questions. "SIR!? You are going into cardiac arrest. I suggest you make an attempt at calming yourself and try to breathe. Captain, I am afraid you will have to insert the new reactor." The automated British voice sounded as polite and orderly as ever, however, there was a tangible urgency to his tone.

"Nuh.." Tony grunted, limply swatting his hands at Steve.

"Be quiet while I'm saving your life. Alright JARVIS, talk me through this." Steve ordered in his official 'Captain America voice'. 30 seconds later, he had successfully locked the new reactor into place and the shiny blue light flickered on. All three men breathed a sigh of relief, letting go of a breath they hadn't been aware they'd been holding. Steve slumped back, sitting on the floor, with a breathless smile, unbelieving that they'd saved Stark. Tony snuggled further into the couch, a hand loosely placed over his chest and the new reactor. Thor, on the other hand, jumped up from his crouching position and began cheering and applauding.

"YES! FRIEND TONY WE HAVE SAVED YOU!"

"Congratulations sirs." JARVIS's pleasant voice sounded.

Tony annoyedly chuckled. "Alright fellas, back to work!" He hopped up and ushered Steve back in the direction of the elevator. Glancing to the still celebrating Thor, he tossed the dead reactor to him. Again, his lightning fast reflexes served him well and the god of thunder caught the object with ease. Stark and Rogers continued on walking, laughing.

"Ok Rogers, now, to deal with Loki!" Tony sighed, pressing the elevator button.

"Um, yeah, but first," Steve pointed at Tony, laughing. "First you're going to put some clothes on!"

Tony nodded, but gave a mock pout. "But _Mommm_!"

Thor smiled then looked down at the object he had caught. His face fell in confusion. "Wait… Friend Stark..? What am I supposed to do with this!?" He looked up to see the elevator doors closing.

 **AN: Thanks so much for reading! Please review! You know its not** ** _THAT_** **hard right? Just type a few words in that box...RIGHT THERE! I know you see it.. it's right there! Pleeeease? :) Also, feel free to submit suggestions for other Avengerverse what-ifs I could do! Anything from any of the movies or shows is on the table at this point.**


End file.
